Comeback Home
by kpowpers
Summary: Rasanya sudah cukup untuk bertahan, jadi ia memilih untuk hengkang. Ini keluarganya, tapi keadaan membawanya berfikir untuk memilih pulang sebagai jawaban. Luexolu.


**Comeback Home**

.

Storyline: kpowpers - Dale

Pairing: Xi Luhan - Kim Minseok

Story ideas:

Genre: -

Lenght: -

Cast : Xi Luhan

Kim Minseok

EXO

**Don't Like Don't Read**

_Summary_:

Rasanya sudah cukup untuk bertahan, jadi ia memilih untuk hengkang. Ini keluarganya, tapi keadaan membawanya berfikir untuk memilih pulang sebagai jawaban.

PG-17

BGM: Wendy - Because I Love You

: EXO - Don't Go

_Hurt - Comfort_

.

Hari ini angin bertiup halus, langit begitu cerah. Tapi tidak untuk Minseok. Air matanya terus saja mengalir, dada begitu terasa sesak. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Mengurung diri dikamar adalah pilihan terbaik menurutnya.

Tapi Luhan terus mengetuk pintu kamar Minseok. Ia berteriak keras memanggil Minseok dari luar kamar, tidak ada jawaban. Tangannya sudah membengkak merah.

Bisakah hari ini dihapuskan saja?

Tadinya Luhan pikir Minseok sudah benar-benar menerima keputusannya untuk hengkang dari grup yang membesarkan namanya.

Pria beijing itu menghapus keringat yang terus menetes di dahinya. Luhan tidak peduli sekalipun ia harus pingsan disini. Ia butuh untuk berbicara dengan Minseok. Sekarang juga.

"Minseok_ah_, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Tapi Luhan mendengar suara tangisan Minseok didalam sana. Luhan yakin Minseok berdiri dibalik pintu.

Mendengar Minseok menangis begitu keras membuatnya lemah. Jantungnya berderit ngilu, sampai Luhan ikut menjatuhkan air Matanya. Saat Minseok sudah berdiri mendekatinya dari balik pintu. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Luhan ingin berbicara, menyampaikan salam perpisahan.

Ini akan lama untuk bertemu lagi seperti biasa

Ia menahan isakannya. Tangannya bergetar hanya untuk sekedar menyentuh pintu.

"Pergi saja,"

Itu suara Minseok dan Luhan masih dengan jelas bisa mendengar suara Minseok yang tersendat. Tentu saja hati Luhan terluka, air mata Luhan tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Yang Luhan tahu Minseok adalah pria yang benar-benar tidak mudah menangis sekalipun kau mematahkan lengannya.

Tapi kali ini Minseok menangis betul-betul keras. Luhan sudah membicarakan niatnya untuk pergi. Minseok menyetujuinya, begitu juga dengan member lain. Ketika Kris mengatakan, sejauh apapun kau pergi, maka kau akan tetap merindukan rumah.

Luhan memang mengatakan ketika ia merindukan rumah maka ia akan tetap memilih merindukan dan tidak memilih pulang. Maka sekarang ia dihadapkan pada waktu yang berat, Luhan sakit dan ia merasa perusahaan tempatnya bernaung memperlakukannya dengan kurang _sempurna_. Luhan pikir dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Maka, dia melakukan gugatan untuk meminta haknya.

Luhan tidak melarang Kris _pergi_.

Karena Luhan juga merasakannya.

Tapi ketika ia memilih untuk ikut pergi.

Sosok Minseok seperti menahannya.

Sampai Luhan ingin menghapus hari dimana ia harus pergi.

_Jika Luhan harus pergi._

_Ia akan merindukan Minseok._

Sampai detik dimana ia harus pergi, hal yang paling ditakutkan Luhan adalah menyampaikan salam perpisahan kepada Minseok, _kekasihnya_.

Dan sekarang adalah waktunya, dimana Luhan harus _pulang_.

Tapi Luhan malah tidak menemukan Minseok saat ia akan berpamit. Tao bahkan memeluknya erat, dan panda itu menangis hebat. Tao bilang ia juga merindukan **rumah**. Tapi ia ingin tetap pada **exo **dan melanjutkan karirnya di korea selatan. Tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenangan untuknya. Ia belajar dewasa dari sini.

Ketika Suho berpesan, _"__**jangan lupakan kami**__"_. Luhan bisa melihat mata itu berkaca-kaca. Luhan benar-benar tidak siap. Ketika semua member terkecuali Minseok memeluknya dan memberinya semangat untuknya dimasa depan. Luhan menahan air matanya untuk jatuh.

Tapi ketika Luhan tidak menemukan Minseok, ia bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Pria itu tersenyum hangat padanya, "Minseok Hyung tidak keluar sedari tadi. Bahkan ketika kami membantumu berkemas" Luhan mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Ia bergegas menemui Minseok.

Dan sekarang, Luhan hanya bisa mematung berdiri dan menangis didepan pintu kamar Minseok. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya, matanya terlalu perih untuk menahan. Seperti gelembung yang memenuhi lehernya. Luhan tidak bisa berbicara. Tangannya terus saja menatap pintu didepannya.

"Bisakah kau membukanya untukku?" Luhan bersuara diantara isakannya, "untuk yang terakhir? Setelah ini aku akan kesulitan untuk memelukmu"

Minseok yang mendengarnya hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia memegang dadanya erat, terlalu sesak disana.

.

Luhan terkesiap saat ia melihat Minseok membuka pintu untuknya. Ia hanya mematung menunggu Minseok keluar menemuinya.

Dan Minseok memeluknya erat, menangis dipelukannya, "bisakah kau berhenti bercanda? Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai leluconmu, Luhan"

Luhan tersenyum dan air matanya mengalir jatuh. Pria itu menggeleng dan mengelus surai halus Minseok-sesekali menciumnya, "memangnya siapa yang bercanda?"

"Tentu saja kau"

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya, mata rusanya menatap almond Minseok "Apa aku terlihat begitu?"

Minseok tersenyum selagi tangannya terangkat menghapus air mata Luhan, "tentu saja. Kau hanya akan pergi sebentar kan? Kau bisa memelukku lagi setelah hari ini"

"Benarkah?"

Minseok mengangguk

"Aku menunggumu di**rumah**" Luhan ikut menghapus air mata di wajah Minseok. Ia memaksakan senyumnya. Lututnya sudah lemas, keadaan tubuhnya memang tidak baik dan ia akan tetap pergi, "beijing menunggumu" pesan Luhan pada Minseok.

Luhan mencium kening Minseok, "selesaikan segala urusanmu. Aku menunggumu di**rumah **dan kita akan bersama setelah semua ini berakhir. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Minseok tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam memandangi wajah pria yang menyandang predikat kekasihnya.

_Dan Luhan menganggap itu __**iya**__._

.

.

"Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik Hyung"

"Aku akan menjaga Minseok Hyung dengan baik Luhanie Hyung!" -itu Sehun

"Kita bisa mengadakan reunian secara diam-diam"

_dan mereka tertawa._

"Bagaimana dengan **fans**?"

.

.

Hari ini Minseok tidak menyentuh makanan sedikitpun, ia hanya duduk menghabiskan waktu dikamarnya setelah Luhan pergi. Ia merasa tidak bersemangat dan tenaganya seakan habis. Matanya bengkak dan itu berdenyut mengganggunya. Ia hanya menunggu Luhan memberinya kabar jika ia sudah sampai. Sekalipun ia tidak merelakan Luhan untuk pergi. Pria itu akan tetap pergi sekalipun ia memintanya. Luhan bilang sekalipun ia mengamuk pada Tuhan untuk menghapuskan tanggal kepergiannya. Maka hal itu sulit untuk terjadi. Minseok bukan Malaikat, begitupun dengan Luhan. Meminta pada Tuhan untuk hal seperti itu benar-benar tidak memungkinkan. Jadi, Minseok hanya mengangguk dan mencium bibir Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Minseok menyadari tindakannya terlalu kekanakan sebagai member tertua. Ia merasa sedih dan dia merasa kurang saat Luhan tidak disampingnya. Dadanya terasa berdenyut saat mengingat Luhan tidak ingin melepas ciumannya pada Minseok tadi pagi. Pria itu menciumnya dalam tangis. Dan Minseok benar-benar mengingatnya dengan jelas.

_Luhan Weibo Update_, **I'm Home**

Minseok hanya tersenyum masam, rusa nakal itu sudah kembali pulang. Apakah itu artinya Pria itu menunggunya untuk _pulang_?

Nada pesan pada ponsel Minseok berbunyi. Pria itu membukanya saat melihat nama Luhan tertera disana dan ia dengan cepat membukanya,

_"Aku menunggumu dirumah, Nyonya Lu"_

dan Minseok tersenyum manis.

.

.

I Just wanna all of you to know that I love you all. - **Luexolu**

We Know - **Parkyoora**

916 days. 2 years, 6 months and 3 days. It's been a long journey. Thank you Luhan! - EXO-L

Thank you Kris and Luhan for being a part of **EXO **and making my life complete - EXO-L

**W **- WHATEVER HAPPENS TO **E **- EXO **A **- ALWAYS **R **- REMEMBER THAT WE **E **- EXO-Ls ARE THE **O **- ONLY ONE WHO **N **- NEVER **E **- EVER LEFT THEM BEHIND

WE ARE ONE

Thank you to SM for introducing Luhan to us. Thank you to members for being with him. Thank you to Luhan for always working his hardest. - EXO-L

_**exo **__made me smile, laugh and cry_

_._

Sejauh apapun kau berlari, selelah apapun kau berlatih, sesenang apapun kau merasa bertemu keluargamu atau kau bisa menyebutnya fans. Kau akan selalu teringat rumah. Dimaka kau bisa pulang. Beristirahat, menghilangkan penat dan beban yang selama ini kau pikul sendirian tanpa berbicara.

**Mereka **dan **kami **mendukungmu. Seberat apapun itu. Sesakit apapun itu, _kami tidak bisa keluar dari fandom karna kami tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya. Bukan kami tidak berusaha mencari, tapi karna kami tidak ingin menemukannya. _

_._

_._

**I'll Miss XiuHan HunHan Moments** - Dale


End file.
